1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to multi-tiered computer environments. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method, system and program product for determining bandwidth consumption across a multi-tiered computer environment.
2. Related Art
As computing environments become more advanced, a recent trend has started towards multi-tiered computer environments. Such environments can generally be considered in a hierarchical form that is geographically dispersed. Under these environments, various components and corresponding applications are placed among the tiers in such a way that their use is optimized.
Unfortunately, given the widespread use and functionality that a multi-tiered computer environment provides, it can be prone to instances of increased bandwidth consumption. This can happen, for example, when applications communicate with one another, when an increased volume of users operate within the environment, etc. As such, bandwidth consumption is an important factor to be considered when deploying and managing a multi-tiered computer environment.